talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Meowzy
'Lo and behold, Meowzy has created her own page. And the people did feast upon the lambs, and steak, and breakfast cereal, and sloths, and toffee, and hotdogs, and Protozoans, and tentacles, and chocolate, and... Once upon a time, there was a catgirl nicknamed Meowzy. She played video games and hung around the net a fair amount of time. Then, on her 17th birthday, her life changed forever. She got her grubby mitts on Tales of Symphonia and slowly transformed into the monster we see before us today. Some say she has no life anymore. Those people are probably correct. While Tales of Symphonia remains the love of Meowzy's life, she has also encountered the splendors of Tales of Phantasia, Tales of the Abyss and Tales of Fandom vol. 2. She's downloaded Tales of Innocence and knows a fair bit about Legendia and Destiny. She also plans on one day being the proud owner of Tales of Vesperia. Sadly, the poor girl lives in Europe and Namco is not kind to her. Importing is something she's had to do for the sake of Tales of Abyss, as well as all the Japanese PS2 versions (Abyss, Symphonia, Tales of Fandom) she owns. Europe is also the cause of her crazy-ass timezone, which means that by the time you people get started on dinner, Meowzy is (hopefully) already fast asleep. Make sure and log on early to RP with her, people! =3 Most importantly, Meowzy is known as being one of the biggest, most notorious Yuan fangirls. Still working on his ultimate biography, she knows just about every little tidbit about the Renegade leader. Background she came up with herself even proved to be canon later on, which is quite a feat. While open to a lot of pairings and quite capable of RPing canon when she needs to, Meowzy prefers to play her OTPs. The biggest of which is Kratos/Yuan. She also supports Zelos/Lloyd, Richter/Aster, Alice/Decus, Genis/Mithos, Yggdrasill/(older)Genis, Forcystus/Pronyma, Remiel/Dark Chef (I kid you not), Jade/Dist... The list goes on. Meowzy likes; Kratos/Yuan, videogames, cosplay, Yuan, anime, manga, Tales of Symphonia, Zelda, Phoenix Wright, Yuan, old-skool Lucasarts games like Monkey Island, Skies of Arcadia, LJ, Yu-gi-oh Abridged, sleeping in, iced coffee, Ben & Jerry's ice cream, Yuan, conventions, chocolate, caramel, more sleeping... Meowzy dislikes; Homophobes, sexists, racists, purists who can't accept other pairings, Marta, sluts, guys who spit, school, homework, loud scooters, creepy pop-up ads, Marta again, people who break their promises, KratosxRaine (SRSLY). ---- Random Encounter "MEOWZY, the FANGIRL pokemon. *insert height and weight here*; MEOWZYs are known to be highly reclusive, and the chance of ever seeing one outside of its shelter are slim. MEOWZYs attack with odd behaviors, such as writing Slash fiction." While currently under the watch of Trainer Kyo, the MEOWZY has a basic set of four moves; "Slash" - A terrifying attack where she writes several sentences for any slash pairing. "Tail Whip" - For some reason, this is usually effective. "Snack" - A selfhealing move. Though, all that chocolate can't be good for her in the long run. "Spoiler" - Richter killed Dumbledore! Ratatosk is Emil's father! In order to inflict a Critical Hit, make use of Marta or KratosxRaine. Possibly both. ---- RPing You may have seen her flit around on RPs such as Genbensymphonia, Palmacosta_life, Tales_of_rp, Talesofmelodia, Sendoff, Luceti, VillageofSheol, Disturbia_rp, bad_touch_farm and even Paradisa. She has a nice load of Symphonia RP journals, but only a few of them currently roam around the Dressing Room. Those are the following; Yuan (Luceti) Disturbed!Yuan (Disturbia_rp) Old Man Yuan Demon King Klarth Mercenary!Kratos Richter Abend (Luceti) Switch!Forcystus Tabatha Young Dhaos And... some others. idk. Always open for random RPing, feel free to poke her on AIM or MSN. Category:Muns